Finding A Way Home
by kjs2259
Summary: He misses her. And he'll win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is something I wrote down. I haven't written since summer, and it's my first Glee fanfic, so I'm a bit rusty, so please don't be harsh! I hope you like it!**

i

It's a Wednesday when he first realizes he wants her back. He is walking down the hall with Quinn, when he sees her laughing with Mercedes and Tina. She glances up, almost as if she can feel him watching her. He stares back at her, getting lost in her chocolate eyes. The eye contact between them tingles with electricity, and suddenly it's only them in the hallway.

They maintain eye contact until Quinn elbows him sharply in the side, breaking the spell.

He feels cold again.

ii

She knows that she is supposed to be committed to being independent. She is _Rachel Berry. _Being a star is her destiny, and nothing is ever going to get in her way.

Especially an All-American boy with brown eyes and a killer smile that makes her go weak in the knees.

iii

He tries to talk to her.

"Rach," He calls after her when glee practice is over one evening.

She turns around, an unreadable expression on her face. "Yes Finn?

"I want to get back together." He blurts out.

"Well, Finn, you can't always get what you want." She whispers as tears form in her eyes and she walks away from him.

iv

_I miss you._

She types the words on her phone, her thumb hovering over the send button. Haven't they both suffered enough? She just wants to be in his arms again, feeling safe and secure.

Mercedes voice rings through her head.

"_Do you really always want to be known as the quarterback's girlfriend?"_

She closes her phone before she can get tempted any more.

v

He meets her at her locker on a Monday morning. She looks at him curiously, before walking up beside him.

"Do you need something, Finn?" She asks, getting her books out of her locker.

"Look, Rachel, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes. But—"

"Finn."

Finn turns around to see Quinn standing there with a fierce expression on her face. "Hey Quinn."

"I'll leave you two alone." Rachel mumbles, a smile gracing her face.

He watches her until she disappears around the corner.

vi

She tries to pretend it doesn't hurt, seeing Quinn and Finn together like that. Why did he forgive _her?_ She knows that they are meant to be together. The high school social ladder almost requires it. Even though Quinn isn't head Cheerio anymore, she is still one of the most popular girl in school.

And, she meant it when she said to Finn that it meant a lot for him to pick her over Quinn. How often does the annoying, big nosed diva get chosen over the skinny, perfect, blond cheerleader? She thought that their story would be different.

She thought _he _was different.

vii

He sees her at one of the lame dances at McKinley. She is wearing a light blue dress that is just so.._her. _She walks in with Mercedes, Tina, and Mike, with the biggest grin on her face. He walks over to her, to get closer look at her. She looks stunning under the dim lights of the gymnasium. He thought Quinn looked pretty in her light yellow dress, but Rachel is a whole new level of beautiful. He stands close to her, and whispers in her ear.

"Will you dance with me?"

She looks at him, wordlessly nodding.

They walk onto the dance floor, hand and hand. A slow song comes on, and he holds her close.

_It's your love_  
_It just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_Oh, it's your love_

He sings along softly in her ear. She just looks up at him sadly.

viii

The glee kids have a sleepover afterwords. She goes into the kitchen, to help Finn get some snacks, and somehow she ends up pinned in between him and the wall, their lips fused together. She moans softly, tangling her fingers in his soft hair. She can feel him smiling against her lips, and she smiles right back. He grips her hips, and lifts her up onto the kitchen counter so they don't have such a big height difference. She pulls him back to her roughly, because it's been too hard to be separated from him for long.

"Rachel, Finn?" Kurt's voice sounds from the other side of the door.

His voice brings her back to reality. She snaps her head back, and jumps off the counter, fixing her hair.

She walks out the door, fighting her instinct to just stay in his arms.

ix

He stands there, shocked as to what the hell just happened. Had he just made out with Rachel? He pinched himself. No, he definitely wasn't dreaming.

He misses her.

And he'll win her back.

**I hope you liked it! I'll write a continuation if there is any kind of interest!**

**xoxoxo,**

**kjs2259  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much for all the positive reviews/favorites/alerts! Now, I decided this is going to be a five shot, roughly, with five little one shots in each chapter. Sorry it's so short!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time! I do not own GLEEE!  
**

i

His first attempt to win her back is a total disaster. Like a complete _fucking _disaster. He tries to make her jealous. So, he's just talking to Quinn by his locker, and he sees her walking past. He cuts Quinn off by pulling her in for an intense kiss. He can tell she's like, totally surprised, because she kind of squeals. She reciprocates eventually, though. He cracks his eyes open a bit, and see her staring at him really sadly.

She's looked at him sadly before, but now she just looks...disappointed. Rachel has always been the one to believe in him, and telling him he can do anything. So, when she looks so sad, it breaks his heart.

She shakes her head dejectedly before walking away.

ii

She stares down at the desk, not taking notes like she usually does. Finn is sitting beside her in his assigned seat, and it breaks her heart to even be _close _to him. Didn't their kiss mean anything to him? Why did he have to keep breaking her heart over and _over?_

Suddenly, she's not sad anymore. She's _pissed._

She doesn't need him. She is an independent woman, capable of being on her own. Just like she told him when he broke up with her to "find his inner rock star" her dreams are bigger than him.

She doesn't need him, but that doesn't stop her from wanting him.

iii

He doesn't know what the hell to do. What can he do to prove that he's worthy of her? He enlists in the help of Kurt. Because Kurt is like, the guy that most acts like a girl. So, he most know what's going on in their head.

"Finn?" Kurt says, bringing him in a glass of warm milk.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something," He starts, taking a drink of milk. That shit is _addictive._

"Yes?" Kurt says, barely holding in his excitement.

"How can I get Rachel back?" He asks, staring at the picture frame of them together from the summer.

"Finn," Kurt sighs heavily. "Do you want to know my opinion? You both need to stay single for a while."

"But—I love her, Kurt." He protests.

"And you broke up with her, remember? Okay, look. Try being friends first."

Finn considers this thoughtfully.

Friends.

iv

She walks into school the following morning, with a light skip in her step. Today was a new day, and that meant a new start. She is walking down the hall, when suddenly a hand pulls her into the choir room. Thinking it's some jocks ready to slushie her, she squeezes her eyes together tightly.

"Rach?" Finn says, his voice perplexed.

"Finn?" She says, with equal confusion swirling in her voice. Then, she snaps back to reality. She's mad at him.

Right, as if she could ever be mad at him.

"What do you want, Finn?" She asks him, not meeting his eyes.

"I know there's a lot of awkwardness between us still, but I was thinking, and maybe we could be—" he breaks off suddenly, sounding slightly pained. "Maybe we could be friends."

She considers it briefly.

"Yeah, maybe." She says before leaving him alone in the choir room.

v

He smiles after her, seeing her old spirit come back was refreshing.

Friends.

It was a start.

**I hope you liked it!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**kjs2250  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the nice reviews/ favorites/ alerts! They mean A LOT to me! Okay, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE. If I did, it would be on right now.  
**

i

He walks into school, a happy smile on his face. Today was the day when hopefully everything would just _go back to normal_. He missed Rachel with ever fiber in his being. He missed her smile, her touch, her laugh. He might have felt fireworks when he kissed Quinn, but kissing Rachel was completely different. It was a slow, torturous, burning feeling that burned in his whole body for days. Kissing Rachel felt like _coming home._

First, he needed to end things with Quinn.

ii

She walks into school, only to be greeted with the sight of Quinn and Finn arguing. She rolls her eyes inwardly. It was like sophomore year all over again. And just like sophomore year, she was back to being the "friend" of Finn Hudson, even though he used her constantly for his own uses. And Quinn Fabray was back in his arms, walking all over him like she owned him. Holding her head up high, she starts to walk proudly by them.

"Can you believe RuPaul? Walking around like she owns the place." Quinn scoffs as she makes her way past.

Rachel waits to hear Finn defend her, insult Quinn back, _anything._

He doesn't.

iii

He saves a seat for her in glee, shaking his head when Quinn tries to get him to sit by him, instead. She walks into the room, her brown eyes landing on the seat next to him. She reluctantly sighs, then goes to sit by him.

"Hey," he says, confused by her behavior.

"Look, Finn, this isn't going to work. So you can just stop with this charade." She responds, her eyes glued to the front of the room.

"Charade?" He asks, because he's like, totally confused now.

"Finn," She starts, turning towards him, her eyes cold. "I will not be anything to you. Not your friend, not the other woman, and _certainly _not your girlfriend. Not only have you proven to me that you haven't changed at all, you're still the same scared little boy from last year. So, please do not speak to me _at all_ until you have matured."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He says when she's finally done ranting. Usually, he would just kiss her to shut her up, but obviously she wouldn't be too happy with that.

"We are not talking about this _here._" She hisses out.

"I'll come over to your house after glee, then." He says before she can respond, most likely with a no, Mr. Shue came in.

He swallows deeply, thinking about some deep shit he's in.

iv

She is beyond _pissed._ Not only did Finn trick her into letting him come over tonight, but he was late. It was almost six, and he was supposed to be here at five. When she's just about to give up any sort of hope, the doorbell rings. She opens the door to find a bashful looking Finn, soaking wet. She glances behind him, and notices that it's pouring rain outside. She lets him inside, before inspecting him curiously.

"Why are you so wet? Why are your clothes so wet?" She asks quietly.

"My—My car b—broke d—down, so I walked." He responds, shivering.

She feels a flash of something, although she's not exactly sure what. "Come on, I'll give you something of my dad's to wear."

"Y—you really d—don't have to. I'm f—fine." He says with a shrug, trying to hold in his shivers.

"Stop being so stubborn," she says, rolling her eyes. She starts walking up the stairs, pausing when she doesn't hear his footsteps following. She turns around, and sees him staring at her legs. She glance down, seeing nothing out of usual, except that she's wearing red shorts. "Are you coming?"

He snaps out of his trance, following her.

She pretends not to feel his gaze on her butt as she walks up the remaining stairs.

v

He's changed into a pair of old sweats and a T-Shirt as she puts his clothes in the dryer. She turns to face him, her hands on her hips. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" She prompts, "What did you want to speak about?"

"Why are you mad at me?" He asks, but after taking one look at her face, he realizes that was a _huge _mistake.

"_Why_ am I mad at you? I am not mad, Finn." She says.

He feels a flash of relief. "Thank God. I was so—"

"I am not mad, Finn. I am _furious._" She says, walking closer to him. "Not only did you kiss Quinn right in front of me yesterday, you also didn't even bother to defend me in front of her this morning! I mean, really Finn! How hypocritical are you? You're an _asshole!_"

"Okay, first of all, I did defend you in front of Quinn. You just walked away before I got the chance to. So don't go judging _me _when you don't know the whole story!" He burst out.

"Don't go judging you? Excuse me to think you were capable of just standing there while I get insulted! It's not like you've done it before!" She says with a deep scowl on her face.

"I may have done that before, but I'm not that person anymore!" He says rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain kissing Quinn _fucking _Fabray? Don't even try to play the innocent card. I saw you initiate the kiss!" She's never been much of a yeller, but holy _shit_, could she be loud.

"So, I might have tried to make you jealous." He admits a bit reluctantly, knowing this will only make her angrier.

"Make me jealous?" She hisses out, and her eyes become dangerously narrow. "I thought you had changed from last year. Isn't that what you just told me?"

"I have changed!" He defends himself. "Plus, aren't you being _hypocritical_ now? Puck told me that you wanted to make me jealous by singing that duet with him."

"Well, I guess we both haven't changed." She says with cold eyes.

"You're right. I'm an asshole." He says, moving closer to her.

"I _hate _you." She spits out venomously.

"I hate you too," he murmurs against her lips.

"I am never going to forgive you in _my life. _You're going to be begging for my forgiveness for the rest of your existence."

"I will," He agrees.

"Shut up and _kiss me already."_

And he kisses her.

**I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to what happens next ;O**

**But don't worry, all will not be magically solved in Finchel Land!**

**xoxoxo,**

**kjs2259  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you once again for all your support! The song Finn sings is Jealous Guy: John Lennon. I listened to it, and instantly fell in love with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Jealous Guy.  
**

i

The thing he thinks when he wakes up the next morning is _where am I_? The second thing he thinks is _what's that sound_? He shakes his head a little bit, trying to wake himself up. The walls surrounding him are not his own, but a light yellow, with Broadway posters lining the walls—

Shit.

Did he sleep with Rachel Berry?

He glances down, and sees her facing away from him, her small shoulders shaking. She's crying.

"Rachel?" He says softly, touching her back softly.

She flinches away from him, and he pretends he doesn't feel the sting. "Please, just…get out. Please."

"Why?" He asks, hurt that as soon as he wakes up, she's pushing him out of her bed like he's someone night stand.

"I need time to think." She says abruptly, before pulling on her robe and walking her into her bathroom, locking her door behind her.

He hears her start to sob, and he tries to hold back tears himself.

ii

She slides down onto the floor, disgusted with the sight of her in the mirror. She doesn't even look the same anymore. She's a stranger to herself. How could she let that happen? How could she have sex with Finn?

Her first time was supposed to be special. She was supposed to be twenty five, and have at least one Tony. She was supposed to be ready.

Instead, her first time was rushed, anger filled, and not at all romantic. The only thing that actually went according to plan was who it was going to be with.

She feels sort of bad, just leaving Finn out there with no explanation what so ever, but it just hurt to even look at him this morning. He had taken her virginity. He might have not thought it was such a big deal worth getting upset over, (considering who he lost his virginity to) but to her, it required an enormous amount of trust, and she's still not even sure she trusts Finn. He's broken her heart too many times, mostly all for the same cause.

And she can't have her heart broken again.

iii

He walks into his room, slamming the door behind him. He ignores his Mom's worried calls, and he knows that hurts her feelings, but he just can't talk right now. He knows he hurt Rachel, a fucking lot of times, okay? But he's a teenage boy, and he's not perfect.

He feels like they're constantly pretending lately. He's pretending to be in love with Quinn, she's pretending that she's over him; they both pretend they don't hurt each other.

His Mom told him before that it's not healthy to be in a relationship where you constantly hurt each other all the time. But, the thing is, he can't even imagine being with anyone but Rachel. When he pictures his wedding day, he sees her walking down the aisle in a white dress, like the princess she is. She is the only one he can see pregnant with his child. She is the only one he can see himself growing old with.

He picks up his phone and texts four simple words.

_I'm forever yours, faithfully._

iv

She goes into a sort of funk, after "the incident which shall remain nameless". She wears pants for like, the third time in her life. Her clothes are sloppy, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. It's worse than the time Jesse egged her. When people ask her what's wrong, she just shrugs sullenly. When he feels Finn watching her, she makes sure she never looks up. And if he tries to talk to her, she walks away. She knows she's frustrating him to no end, but doesn't he deserve it? After everything he's put _her _through, why can't he put up with a cold shoulder?

When Mercedes tells her that Quinn and Finn broke up, she tries not to look too surprised. But honestly, it shocks the hell out of her.

She also tries not to get excited. This doesn't mean that Finn is automatically going to try to win her back.

Of course not.

v

He walks into glee club, feeling a little excited. But mostly nervous. He's going to sing a song for Rachel today. When he was looking up songs, he found one that matched how he felt _perfectly._

He's going to start fighting for Rachel again. The right way, this time, though. No stupid jealousy stints, no anger sex. He's going to actually pursue her, and defend her when someone is making fun of her, and sing to her every day, and treat her right. She will never have to cry another tear because of him.

She walks in the room, ignoring him as usual. She sits in a seat on the other side of the room, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mr. Shuester walks in with _the biggest fucking smile on._ Why can't he ever be that happy?

"Finn has something to sing for us today, guys!" Mr. Shue says before turning to him. "Take it away."

He goes up to the room, feeling more nervous than he ever has before. Well, except maybe Jesse's Girl was a pretty comparable experience. "So, I want to sing this song to Rachel," he says, and although she still isn't looking at him, she fidgets a bit in her seat. "I'm sorry." He whispers before the music starts.

_I was dreamin' of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control_

_I began to lose control_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside_

_I was shivering inside_

_Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

During the instrumental break, he goes over to her, and extends his hand for her to take. She glances up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She takes his hand, and he pulls her close, and they just kind of slow dance. They forget about everyone in the room, and she lays her head on his shoulder.

He tries to hold her as close as he possibly can, because he never wants to let her go.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was trying to catch your eyes_

_Thought that you was trying to hide_

_I was swallowing my pain_

_I was swallowing my pain_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy, watch out_

_I'm just a jealous guy, look out, babe_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

When the song ends, nobody in the room speaks a word, which is unusual. Rachel just looks up at him, and smiles for the first time in days. She leans up on her tiptoes, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Brushing her lips by his earlobe, she says three words, so quietly, that he's not even sure she said them. Then, she gets her stuff, and walks out of the door.

_I love you._

**Well, that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter includes Finn majorly pining over Rachel! By the way, did you guys see the new preview with Quinn and Rachel and Rachel says she's not giving up on Finn? YES!:)**

**xoxox,**

**kjs2259  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait! I was on vacation, and I didn't have a chance to update. This is the last chapter, and I hope the ending isn't TOO cheesy, but I do love a cheesy nding every once in a while :) I hope you all liked it! I'm always up for suggestions on other story ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or Goodbye To You.  
**

i

She sort of just slides down to the ground outside the choir room, burying her head in her hands. She doesn't understand herself anymore. One minute, her resolve is strong, and she is sure that she is over Finn. The next, he is looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, giving her that crooked smile, _singing _to her.

Why can't their love just be simple? Why does one of them always have to screw up, and both of them end up heartbroken? Why does it always seem to be _her _that has the broken heart?

She doesn't know if Finn has changed. He's done this before, like when he sang Jesse's Girl to her. He seems different, but she knows better than anyone that his personality, his supposed _love _for her can change at the flip of a switch. She knows that he loves her, in his own way. But she's not sure if he's _in love _with her as much as she is with him. She knows that she loves him. She can feel it in her mind, her heart, and her soul. Although she has dated a few other boys, they never meant nearly as much to her as Finn does. She's never told _anyone else _she dated that she loved them. And, now that she thinks about it, it might be because since she first sang with Finn, she's been in love with him.

But why does love have to be so _hard?_

ii

Finn walks out of the choir room, closing the door behind him. He sees Rachel sitting there, her dark brown hair splayed out everywhere. He walks up quietly, sitting down next to her. He wants to touch her _so bad_, if even just to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But he doesn't, because honestly, he's not sure if she's pissed at him or not.

"Finn?" She sniffles, without looking up.

"I know I've screwed up, Rachel. But I—I love you so much. So _much_, that sometimes I just get scared. Because, who finds the love of their life in high school? I just get so freaking terrified, because what I feel for you—teenage boys don't usually feel until they've grown up more, and I'm just so sorry." The words rush out of him before he can even filter them. She doesn't respond, so he continues. "And I know that it seems like we hurt each other a lot. But you're the only girl that I can picture being with thirty, forty years from now. And I know that it's going to be really hard, but I love you, and it will all be worth it when hopefully someday I can call you my wife and the mother of my children. I know that you want to be a star, and your goals are incredible, and almost hard for me to understand. But I hope that there's still room for me in those plans, even though I've hurt you."

"Why do we have to be like this? I just want the simple life before glee, when the only thing I cared about was becoming a star. Whether you or I like it or not, Finn, you changed my life forever when you and I sang. It's like _magic _when we're together, like you make me feel whole. But when we're apart or fighting, Finn, I feel worse than if Quinn would insult me, or Karofsky and Azimo would slushie me. I just hate _hurting_ and—I just missed how simple everything used to be." She says, looking him in the eyes, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"I know this might sound sort of cliché, but when is love ever easy?" He asks honestly.

"Of course I know that it's not just going to be rainbows and butterflies," she sighs angrily. "But, I just want to be happy _all the time_. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't ever have this problem!"

"So now this is my fault that you fell in love with me?" He scoffs.

"No, of course not, Finn. I could never blame you for that." She looks into his eyes, and all he sees is sincerity. "And I hope you know that I will _never_ regret meeting you, or falling in love with you, but sometimes, it would just be easier."

"Enough about how you wish life was easier, Rachel." He says with desperation. "Why can't you let me in your heart again?"

"Because every time I do, you just break it again." She whispers, before getting up to walk away.

"Rachel," He calls after her, and she stops, but doesn't turn. "Everyone knows Finchel is endgame. We're like Ross and Rachel."

She turns finally, her whole body trembling. "Maybe I don't want to be Ross and Rachel anymore."

iii

She blasts her "Depressed" playlist on her iPod when she gets home, and buries her head in her pillows.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

She sings along loudly, almost loudly enough that she doesn't hear her cell phone beeping, signaling a new text message. She opens it up reluctantly, already half knowing it's Finn. The message is simple, only four words long.

_Look outside your window._

iv

Finn stands outside her window, shivering in the cold rain. He sent the message five minutes ago, and he's starting to worry that she's not even going to give him a chance. Just as he's about to leave, she opens her balcony door, standing outside in the rain also.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Finn?" She asks, looking exasperated.

"I know that you still love me, Rach. And we both know that you've given me way too many chances, but I'm just asking for _one more. _If I hurt you ever again, you can break up with me. But, I swear, Rachel that I will _never _break your heart again, and I'm just asking for one more chance." He says, slightly shouting over the rain.

"And what are you going to do if I say no?" She asks, challenging him.

"I'll stay out here until you say yes." He replies simply.

She looks down at him with her eyebrows raised, wondering if he'll really do it. "I—I don't know, Finn."

"I'll be here waiting until you decide." He says, staring up at her until she sighs.

"I can't leave you out here in the _rain_, Finn. Are you trying to make me look cruel by leaving you out here or something? Not to mention you'll get sick and potentially harm your vocal cords!"

"You're worth it," He replies with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I would do anything for you, Rachel. I know lately I haven't been acting like that, but I love you."

"You can't do this to me!" She says with a slight twinge of anger in her voice. "Don't guilt trip me into taking you back!"

"I'm not trying to," He defends himself. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll stand in the pouring rain for you, if that what it takes. I'll never stop believing, Rachel. Isn't that what we sang about? Remember, all those months ago? Don't stop believing? Well, I won't."

She looks at him with an unreadable expression, before she turns, goes back inside, and closes the door behind her.

v

She runs down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She yanks open the front door, and runs to the back yard, where Finn stands, his back to her. She can hear him singing softly, and it almost breaks her heart all over again.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

She smiles, and sings her line.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

He turns around, a shocked look on his face, but a smile no less. "Rachel?"

She walks up to him, until she is close enough to whisper in his ear. "You were right, you know."

"About what?" He asks, standing even closer so they're touching.

"Finchel is _totally _endgame." She replies before leaning up, and kissing him.

**Review one last time?:)**

**xoxo, **

**kjs2259  
**


End file.
